worldquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Night Hunter
{Needs hero picture} Night Hunter is one of 3 classes currently implemented in the game. {Skills} Poison Arrow {Picture} Shoots an arrow at the enemy dealing initial nature damage, and applies poison, dealing additional nature damage every 2.0 seconds for 8.0 seconds. * LVL 1: Deals 180% initially and 30% damage every 2.0 seconds for 8 seconds. Cooldown: 16 seconds. Cost: 2 skill points * LVL 2: Deals 198% initially and 33% damage every 2.0 seconds for 8 seconds. Cooldown: 16 seconds. Cost: 2 skill points * LVL 3: Deals 216% initially and 36% damage every 2.0 seconds for 8 seconds. Cooldown: 16 seconds. Cost: 2 Lunar Lance {Picture} Draw upon lunar magic, dealing arcane damage. Required level: 2 * LVL 1: Deals 60% arcane damage. Cooldown: 12 seconds. Cost: 1 skill point * LVL 2: Deals 66% arcane damage. Cooldown: 12 seconds. Cost: 1 skill point Spirit Guardian {Picture} Summons a spirit bear in front of the Night Hunter with 30% of the hero's base stats. Lasts for 20.0 seconds. Required level: 4 * LVL 1: Bear has an additional 30% of the hero's base stats and an additional 35% of the hero's total health. Cooldown: 35 seconds. Cost: 3 skill points. * LVL 2: Bear has an additional 31% of the hero's base stats and an additional 38% of the hero's total health. Cooldown: 35 seconds. Cost: 3 skill points. Split Arrow {Picture} Split the arrow, dealing physical damage to the first two enemies. Required level: 6 * LVL 1: Deals 210% physical damage to the first two enemies. Cooldown: 14 seconds. Cost: 2 skill points. * LVL 2: Deals 231% physical damage to the first two enemies. Cooldown: 14 seconds. Cost: 2 skill points. * LVL 3: Deals 252% physical damage to the first two enemies. Cooldown: 14 seconds. Cost: 2 skill points. * LVL 4: Deals 273% physical damage to the first two enemies. Cooldown: 14 seconds. Cost: 2 skill points. Grasp Trap {Picture} Snare the right most enemy, reducing attack speed by 100% this mean that in most cases it reduces enemy attack speed to 0% and it stops attacking entirely?. Lasts for 6.0 or more seconds, depending on skill level. Required level: 8 * LVL 1: Reduces attack speed by 100% for 6.0 seconds. Cooldown: 14 seconds. Cost: 2 skill points. Eclipse {Picture} Adds Eclipse buff to self, increasing critical chance by 40%. Eclipse lasts for 12.0 seconds. Required level: 10 * LVL 1: Buff increases critical chance by 40% and lasts 12.0 seconds. Cooldown: 20 seconds. Cost: 1 skill point. Shadow Dance {Picture} Enter the shadows, increasing your current attack speed and dodge chance for 8.0 seconds. Required level: 12 * LVL 1: Increases current attack speed by 40% and dodge chance by 40%. Cooldown: 28 seconds. Cost: 2 skill points. Get 'Em {Picture} Summons a Spirit Wolf behind the Night Hunter with a percentage of the hero's base stats. Lasts for 60.0 seconds. Required level: 14 * LVL 1: Spirit Wolf has 60% of the hero's base stats and lasts for 60.0 seconds. Cooldown: 60 seconds. Cost: 3 skill points. Festering Dart {Picture} Shoot a poison dart at the enemy, dealing nature damage and reducing target's attack. Debuff lasts for 12.0 seconds. Required level: 16 * LVL 1: 40% nature damage and 30% damage reduction. Cooldown: 26 seconds. Cost: 1 skill points. Category:Classes